


同屬幽靈

by Nero515



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero515/pseuds/Nero515
Summary: 好久之前剛好是冬天的時候看了《白日焰火》，十分上頭，當時就忍不住瘋狂代餐套了下豆奶出來的產物，很厚顏無恥（）刁導電影的愛好者請謹慎觀看。npc隨便塞的，畢竟也是寫了之後隔了很長一段時間（⋯⋯）將就看看吧。*刑警8 x 舞蹈老師9
Relationships: Chen Youwei/He Changxi, 宥希哈 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

-  
陳宥維騎小電動去的洗衣店門口，隨便把小電動一放就鑽進了停在路邊的桑塔納裡。寒氣隨著車門打開迫不及待地跟著也鑽進去，陳宥維莫名其妙打了個寒顫。  
「怎麼來這麼遲啊小陳。」  
駕駛座的李隊轉過頭來對著陳宥維說。  
「對啊這麼遲啊，小陳。」  
副駕駛座的小黃也轉過頭來，嬉皮笑臉地對著陳宥維說。  
陳宥維摘下手套，搓了搓凍僵的手，「我的摩托壞了剛拿去修，向人借的小電動跑不快。」  
「這麼慘啊小陳。」黃嘉新依舊嬉皮笑臉的，被瞥了一眼才收起笑，拿出一疊資料遞給陳宥維，「這是目前查到的死者資料⋯⋯」  
今年的冬天和往常一樣冷。灰灰白白的雪鋪滿整個城市，洗衣店的客人進進出出，地上的腳印像一群螞蟻，陳宥維一邊快速翻動著手裡的屍檢照片，被分屍的屍體碎塊重新拼在一起，還有些缺失的部分估計再也找不到了。  
陳宥維突然想起自己已經好久沒交過電費了，說不定已經被人斷電了，水費倒是有記得交了一次⋯⋯如果今晚要回家，肯定沒電用了。  
那就不回唄。陳宥維繼續想，自己跟自己說：說的好像真的有打算回家睡覺似的。

-  
等陳宥維騎著小電動出現在公寓樓下的時候，已經是將近晚上十一點。  
公寓是新建的，暗紅色磚面在一片老舊建築裡特別顯眼但卻並不花哨。  
陳宥維總覺得這一條路上的路燈，就公寓門前這盞特別亮，他懷疑是因為背後有神祕力量的驅動。  
「發神經吧你。」希希對他說，在桌子上放下一杯泡給他的熱茶，陳宥維拿起來喝了一口，險些被燙到舌頭。他抬起頭，用兩天沒刮鬍子的臉朝穿著絲絨睡袍的男人湊過去，「我被燙到了。」他說。男人當然偏過頭推開他，「先去洗澡。髒兮兮的。」  
陳宥維放下杯子，被趕去浴室洗澡。  
他不知道這個「希希」的名字是什麼，初見面時對方就沒告訴他真名，只對他說：「叫我希希吧，希望的希。我的朋友都這麼叫我。」  
陳宥維懷疑他口中「朋友」的身分真實性。不過陳宥維也沒多想，「希希」就「希希」吧，這名字倒也挺符合他的。  
陳宥維洗完澡順便把鬍子也刮了，他用手隨便擦了兩下被蒸氣蒙上的鏡子，一塵不染的瓷白色洗手池上空無一物，他知道希希都喜歡把東西放在櫃子裡。  
陳宥維打開鏡子後面的小櫃子，拿出刮鬍刀。  
有的人會不樂意和別人共用一個刮鬍子的用具，就像指甲刀，或者是梳子。陳宥維不知道希希樂不樂意，也不想問。希希的東西永遠都不會只有一個，複數的刮鬍刀、牙刷、杯子、浴袍⋯⋯陳宥維想，這到底是證明這個男人是喜歡保障自己「萬無一失」的人，還是證明他是一個怕寂寞的人呢。  
刮鬍刀沒有太多使用痕跡，若非是新換的，就是經常被人清理。櫃子裡別的東西也全按照希希的擺放習慣整齊地擺放著，杯子在下面一排，別的東西在上面，杯子把手向右，杯裡的牙刷向左，每次打開都是一樣的畫面。  
如果有第三個人來過這裡，除非那個人和陳宥維一樣屈服希希的使用習慣，要麼就是希希無時無刻都整理所有東西，要麼就是除了陳宥維以外沒人來過。鑑於陳宥維每次都是不定時到訪，也沒撞見過別的人，他還是比較相信第三個的結論。  
陳宥維用完刮鬍刀後放回櫃子裡，故意沒有按照之前的擺放方向放回去。  
陳宥維走出浴室，看見希希正往兩個高腳杯上倒紅酒，他拿起一杯轉頭，「給你。」他拿著杯子伸手想遞給陳宥維，陳宥維沒接。  
「洗了澡刮了鬍子看起來人模人樣多了。」希希評價他。「裡面不是還有一件浴袍嗎，幹嘛不用？」  
「忘了。」陳宥維說，心想，何必呢，反正穿了也是要脫的。  
「真的不喝？這是朋友從國外寄回來的。好東西呢。」  
希希說完，就收回手，喝了一口紅酒，還未嚥下就被陳宥維捏著下巴靠過去，強行分享嘴裡的紅酒。  
「喝你嘴裡的就行。」陳宥維說，擦掉嘴邊流出來的紅酒，然後拉過男人，把手伸進他的浴袍裡。

電話在黑暗中響起，響到第三遍的時候陳宥維才慢慢睜開眼，左手底下還抱著身邊人的細腰，希希估計也被吵醒了，在被子下動了動，然後電話不響了，陳宥維摸黑在床頭櫃找了半天才找到電話，這時電話又響了起來。  
陳宥維接了電話，也沒開口，對方就講了起來，講完就把電話掛了。

時間還很早，工地的工人剛開工沒多久，陳宥維騎著小電動到現場，看見警察和法醫在一邊的沙堆勘驗，一隻慘白的腳暴露在沙堆上面，腳踝處的切割面乾淨利落。  
黃嘉新在和工頭交談，發現陳宥維就揮手招呼他過去。  
「這屍體東一個西一個，搞得人心惶惶，沒隔兩天就發現一個，這樣還怎麼開工啊，工人也都不敢做事了——」  
陳宥維走過去打斷了工頭的話，黃嘉新和陳宥維走到一邊說話。  
「這是第二起了，斷肢的切口處和上一起一模一樣，就連分屍的部位都差不多，基本上可以確認是同一個兇手。」黃嘉新說，「這是沙堆裡找到的。」他掏出一個證物袋，裡面有一張染血的卡片，但仍看得出上面印著某個公司老闆的信息。

-  
一家民宅的客廳裡，因為不速之客的到來，客人們匆忙散去，麻將桌上散著進行到一半的牌局，煙灰缸上還有未熄滅的半根香菸，喝了兩三口的茶水，屋主的妻子坐在沙發上整理著自己的頭髮，有些緊張。  
「這是你丈夫的卡片嗎？」  
黃嘉新遞上證物袋，證物袋裡的卡片上是女人丈夫的名字以及信息，女人接過去看了一會，點了點頭。  
黃嘉新接回證物袋，還沒說下一句，女人突然掩面哭了起來，陳宥維踱步走到一邊，等待接下來的解釋和詢問。

「他失蹤三天了。」冷靜下來後的女人說，「以前也不是沒試過，反正過一段時間又會回來，我也懶得管他這麼多，所以才沒有報案。」女人點了一支煙，夾著煙的手在微微顫抖。  
「你覺得他去哪裡，我會清楚嗎？」  
過了一會，女人又繼續說，「他平時除了在他辦公室，就是花天酒地，夜總會、俱樂部，偶爾還會去去舞廳⋯⋯」  
女人背後的牆上掛著一幅巨大的畫，畫裡的一群金魚維妙維肖，彷彿正在游動。

-  
桌子上攤著一堆資料，陳宥維正找著兩個受害人的相同點。上一個受害人是女性，工廠工人，而這次的是男性，公司老闆，兩者並沒有直接聯繫，也並不相互認識。  
黃嘉新拿著一疊資料進門，看著低頭思索的陳宥維說，「看我找到了什麼。」  
黃嘉新拿著張紙放在桌上，是一張舞蹈班的宣傳單，標題「Red Panda」的名字下面畫著一個卡通圖案，毛茸茸的腦袋有點像貓，嘴巴、臉頰和眼睛上面是白色的。  
「第一個女死者生前上過這個舞蹈班，我剛查到，這個地方早上教跳舞，晚上就是作為舞廳開放。猜怎麼著，有人看見過第二個男死者生前也曾經去過這個舞廳跳舞。」黃嘉新說，放下另外的資料，「這個舞蹈班老師和舞廳老闆都是同一個人，不是本地人，名字叫何昶希。其他的再查查。」  
陳宥維盯著資料上的照片和名字，正是他熟悉的面孔，還有一個熟悉又陌生的名字。

-  
晚上下了大雪，陳宥維覺得他的小電動跑得更慢了，一排路燈都暗得像瀕臨死亡邊緣，依舊是唯有那棟新公寓前的燈如燈塔一般閃亮，散發未知力量驅動著陳宥維緩慢前行，停在公寓前。  
陳宥維沒按門鈴，用手敲門，何昶希給他開門的時候正吃著蘋果。  
何昶希從沒問過陳宥維為什麼來，為什麼這個時候來，為什麼想來就來⋯⋯有太多說不完的為什麼，也沒必要都搞明白。何昶希當然知道，哪有那麼多為什麼，說白了也就是沒事幹，就要找點事幹，要不然也太沒意思了。  
他們之間也很少說彼此以外的生活，談話通常是有問就答，有約就赴，有求就應。除了陳宥維告訴何昶希他的名字叫「宥維」，何昶希卻每次都喊「有為」；何昶希叫陳宥維回他短信，陳宥維卻每次都沒回⋯⋯以外。陳宥維解釋說是喜歡當面談多過短信，而何昶希就解釋「有為」比「宥維」好聽。

陳宥維在浴室裡，再打開鏡子後的櫃子，看見上次他沒按規矩放的刮鬍刀還放在那，隔壁是另一個按規矩放好的刮鬍刀。  
何昶希的東西永遠都不會只有一個，這也有可能是證明他永遠都有可替代的。  
陳宥維這麼想著，在浴室裡說了句：「我想吃糖醋魚。」  
客廳的何昶希沒聽清：「什麼？」  
陳宥維從浴室裡冒出半個頭：「糖醋魚。」  
「行啊，有家做的還不錯，在⋯⋯」  
「你會做嗎？」  
何昶希愣了愣：「你想吃我做的？」  
「可以嗎？」  
過了一會，聽見何昶希回：  
「可以啊。」

-  
舞廳在一棟混磚樓裡，「Red Panda」的霓虹燈牌掛在上面，燈牌頂端鋪了一層積雪。還是早上，舞廳尚未營業，在寒風中顯得有些孤單。  
舞廳門口正對著一間麵店，鍋裡熱氣蒸騰，店家熟手地從鍋裡撈出麵，倒上湯汁配料，端去角落裡的一張桌子。  
黃嘉新迫不及待地拿過來吃了兩口，陳宥維坐在他對面，放著吃了一半的麵，從他對的方向看過去可以將舞廳門口看得一清二楚。  
黃嘉新轉頭看了眼霓虹燈牌，接著低頭吃一口面，「『Red Panda』，熊貓不是黑白的嘛，為啥叫紅熊貓。」  
陳宥維瞥了黃嘉新一眼，「是小熊貓。」  
「小熊貓是什麼？小的熊貓不還是黑白的。」  
「多去點動物園探索世界的奧妙吧你。」  
陳宥維說完，望著對面的眼神突然定住，「出來了。」  
黃嘉新轉頭看，一個男人從大樓門口走了出來。  
陳宥維迅速從口袋裡掏出一張紙幣放在桌上，就要起身離開，黃嘉新急忙嚥下嘴裡的麵，卻被陳宥維制止，「你吃吧，我一個人跟就行。」  
「哎——」  
沒等黃嘉新下一句，陳宥維就戴上毛線帽走出了麵店。  
天陰陰的，暮色將至，這條街周圍都是些商戶，行人都緊裹著身上的衣服，彷彿連空氣都被凍住。  
何昶希穿著駝色大衣，深色長褲，他的背影看起來筆挺又削瘦，走路不緊不慢，手插在口袋裡，絲毫沒有察覺跟在他後方的陳宥維。  
陳宥維走得慢，和何昶希保持著一段距離，既不會被發現也不會跟丟。  
最後何昶希在路口轉了個彎，走進了市場裡，可以看見何昶希走向了賣海產的檔口，陳宥維就停靠在一邊，沒有跟進去。  
過了一會，看見何昶希提著一個塑料袋走了出來。  
陳宥維剛要動身，就發現他似乎不是唯一一個在看著何昶希的。也許是他多心，街道對面有個男人也在盯著何昶希。男人轉頭發現陳宥維在看著他，對視了一下之後就轉身離開了。

-  
晚上，陳宥維按時到達公寓，提著一袋東西，何昶希身上圍著圍裙給他開門。  
「只有說到吃的，你才會來這麼早。」何昶希說，轉身進廚房繼續處理到一半的魚。  
「那肯定，有人煮給我吃，自然是要來早點。」陳宥維說，把袋子放在地上後開始脫鞋。  
陳宥維第一次仔細觀察這個住所，格局精緻的小戶型，沒有太多多餘的設置，所有東西都井井有條地放著，太規矩反而顯得有些冷冰冰。  
陳宥維坐在沙發上，視線只能看到廚房的一半。  
何昶希的手很好看，指甲也很仔細地修剪過，他切著砧板上的魚，手法俐落，魚迅速被切分完畢。  
陳宥維在想何昶希有沒有聽說這起離奇碎屍案，或者說，他知道了之後會有什麼反應，又或者是，如果他要切分一具屍體，會先從什麼地方下手，拿刀的手也是不是會如此冷靜，屍體的切口是不是也會像沙堆上那個屍體碎片一樣，鋒利而乾脆。  
按理來說，之前發現女死者身分的時候就有人找他問話過了，畢竟女死者生前還在上著他的舞蹈課，但陳宥維從未從何昶希的口中聽過半點與這件事有關的話。  
陳宥維從沙發上站起來，隨意地走到櫃子前，一個個拉開，漫不經心地像在尋找什麼。  
櫃子裡都是些日常用品，陳宥維繼續看著，直到拉開一個櫃子，裡面的東西被一塊布蓋著，他拉開那塊布，下面是一個漆黑的木盒，安靜地躺在裡面，突兀又奇怪。  
「你在找什麼？」  
陳宥維抬頭，何昶希從廚房裡走了出來，陳宥維說：「沒什麼，剛買了瓶酒上來，我找開瓶器呢。」陳宥維指了指放在地上的袋子。  
「開瓶器在這裡。」何昶希從隔壁的一個櫃子裡拿出開瓶器，走過去遞給陳宥維，然後不著痕跡地合上陳宥維打開的櫃子。  
陳宥維笑了笑，「原來在這裡。」  
何昶希：「上次我說有酒給你又不喝，原來是嫌棄我的酒不夠好，自己買了帶過來。」  
「哪有不喝，我不是喝了你的嗎。」陳宥維笑嘻嘻地說，何昶希甩了他一眼，轉身回廚房。


	2. Chapter 2

-  
在居委會裡，片警和居委會的呂主任正交流著，桌上放著紀錄的小本，陳宥維和黃嘉新坐在片警身邊。  
片警接過一疊資料，傳給陳宥維和黃嘉新看了看，是本地最近服刑歸來的人員和精神病人的名單。  
「這是刑警隊陳警官和黃警官，有點情況想向你了解一下。」片警對呂主任說。  
「沒問題，想了解什麼？」  
「就想打聽個人，」陳宥維說，「那個舞廳老闆，也教跳舞的，何昶希你知道嗎？」  
陳宥維也沒想到，會有用這種方式打聽何昶希的一天。  
「知道啊。小何老師嘛，我也有去過他那裡。」  
「他不是本地人吧？」  
「他不是本地人，大概是一年多前吧，才來這裡的。」  
陳宥維想起他們認識也沒多久。第一次見面的時候，何昶希有說過「我是教人跳舞的。你做什麼？」  
陳宥維沒打算正經回他，就說：「扶老奶奶過馬路，順便拯救世界之類的。」  
呂主任繼續說，「小何老師挺靠譜一小伙子，他那什麼舞都能教，交際舞、拉丁舞之類的，去他那學舞的我都眼熟，沒什麼異常的，就之前——」呂主任突然頓住，大概是想起了之前也曾在學舞的女死者。  
「那他有沒有在處什麼對象？」黃嘉新問。  
「這個，倒沒有。之前聽說有人在追求他，後來也沒看到什麼結果。他總是說『不太合適』。」

-  
「我今天看見你了。」  
「在哪？」  
「『Red Panda』。」  
陳宥維在床上玩著何昶希的便攜煙灰缸，一個小小的圓形金屬掛件，有些像懷錶的樣子，何昶希總是喜歡這些有的沒的。  
「你想要這個嗎？」何昶希從陳宥維身後靠近，把頭放在他的肩上，手指穿過陳宥維的指縫碰了碰那個煙灰缸，「送你了，反正我還有一個。」  
陳宥維握住那個煙灰缸，連帶著將何昶希的手指收在手中。  
何昶希靠在他肩上偏頭看著他，「你看見我幹嘛不喊我？」  
「我在車上，路過看到你而已。」陳宥維自然地說謊。  
「哦⋯⋯」何昶希不咸不淡地回應，陳宥維手中的煙灰缸滾落在床上，何昶希的手代替煙灰缸被陳宥維捏著。  
「我想去舞廳看看。」陳宥維說。  
「怎麼突然想來？以前我叫你來，你不是都說不會跳舞不來的嗎。」  
「我是不會跳舞。」陳宥維承認，「我是想看你跳舞。」  
「行啊，那你晚上過來。」

-  
陳宥維是晚上八點多到的，舞廳裡已經站滿了跳舞的男女，他站在邊上找了一下就看見何昶希，坐在另一邊的卡座，眼神投向舞池中，像是在放空，放在桌上的手夾著一根菸。  
舞廳放著音樂，天花板上的球燈閃爍著，從跳舞轉動的男女身邊掃過，牆邊的紅色燈管像某種潛伏的動物。陳宥維本想走過去，卻發現一個角落裡出現了一個似曾相識的男人，眼神落在何昶希那邊的方向。  
眼神一轉，何昶希就站起身走向舞廳後方，角落裡的男人緊隨其後，陳宥維也跟了過去。  
舞廳後面的地方放著幾張檯球桌，只有一兩張檯球桌有人在打，何昶希頭也不轉地繼續走，跟在他身後的男人卻左顧右盼，再往後走就是舞廳後門，通道一邊是樓梯口，陳宥維停在門邊觀察了一下，男人慢慢地走進通道，等人走進去了，陳宥維才慢慢跟過去。  
通道口只有樓梯的燈微弱地照到一部分，陳宥維走過去後發現通道裡空無一人，通道的另一邊是洗手間，那人若不是進去洗手間，就是從另一邊樓梯走了。  
陳宥維正猶豫著要不要進洗手間，洗手間的門卻打開了，何昶希從裡面走出來，看見陳宥維時有點驚訝，「你什麼時候來的？」  
陳宥維也有點驚訝，但他沒有表現出來，「就剛剛。」  
「站著幹嘛？你要去廁所嗎？」  
「沒。」  
陳宥維退了一步，何昶希上前拉著他走回舞廳的方向。  
「你還是第一次到這裡來吧。我告訴你哦，我不只是個教跳舞的，我還是這裡的老闆呢。」何昶希說，陳宥維看著他有點得意的樣子笑了下，「大老闆你好，請問今天有什麼指教？」  
他們走進舞廳，何昶希把陳宥維的手放在自己身上，拉近他們的距離開始跟著音樂晃動。  
「就這樣？」陳宥維說。  
「那你還想怎樣？」何昶希說。  
「我怕我等下會踩到你的腳。」  
「你不會的。」  
因為下一秒，陳宥維的鞋面就被何昶希輕輕踩了一腳，何昶希笑起來，想看陳宥維的反應，陳宥維本想不理他，想想又故意踩回一腳，「你真幼稚！」  
「你也很幼稚！」何昶希笑著說。  
他們隨著歌聲，身體緊緊貼在一起，慢慢轉圈，融入人群之中。

-  
陳宥維久違地回了趟家。  
他的「家」在一棟老居民樓，水泥牆面灰撲撲的，樓梯爬上三樓，左拐第二間，就是陳宥維的家。  
陳宥維很少呆在家裡，一個人住，沒有家庭就不是很需要每天都回家，有案子的時候他兩三天不回去也是常事，要麼就和黃嘉新呆在宿舍裡，都只是為了方便；沒案子的時候，他通常會跑去何昶希家裡，反正對方也不嫌他，只要肯讓他待他就待著。  
陳宥維撥動了兩下燈開關，絲毫沒有反應，果然是被斷電了。  
他走到床邊坐下，打開書桌的櫃子，一把五四式的手槍壓著一張舊照放在櫃裡，陳宥維移開那把槍，拿出照片，看清上面幾個人的人臉。  
一年前。  
兩個青年正面對面坐著低頭吃包子，店裡牆面鋪著水藍色的瓷磚，沒人清理的角落沾染了污漬，他們坐在店裡深處的房間裡，通道掛著淺綠色的塑料門簾。  
此時正是夏天，一個客人比較少的夜晚，這兩個青年一高一矮，吃得滿頭大汗，將外套掛在椅背。突然一陣腳步聲，幾個人撥開塑料門簾走了進去，圍在青年隔壁，也不落座。  
兩個青年吃包子的動作停了下來，瞬間就知道大事不好，矮個的率先站起來，想衝出重圍，被隊長林渝植撲過去按住，在地上扭打成一團，而高個的立刻舉起雙手，陳濤從褲腰拿出手銬想過去銬住高個，高個卻突然手伸向掛在椅上的口袋裡，掏出一把手槍，朝陳濤開了一槍，鮮血濺到塑料門簾上，陳濤立刻跌倒在地，王奕「操」了一聲，衝過去奪槍，第二槍槍聲響起，接著很快是第三槍。高個推開身中兩槍倒在他身上的王奕，這時站得最遠的陳宥維舉起槍，對著高個連開三槍，高個也開了最後一槍，子彈擦過陳宥維的手臂，陳宥維側身倒在地上，高個當場斃命。  
一邊的林渝植抽出槍指著已經被制服的矮個，現場忽然只剩下他咒罵著銬住矮個的聲音，躺在地上的陳宥維混身顫抖，用拿著槍的手去摀著傷口，鮮血依舊緩緩湧出，在地上流成一灘。  
後來陳宥維帶傷去參加王奕和陳濤的追悼會，王奕和陳濤的家人泣不成聲，陳濤還是他們隊裡年紀最小的，王奕是林隊長的老戰友了，林渝植在台上講話講到一半，就再也講不下去了。

晚上陳宥維躺在床上睡覺，睡到一半被凍醒，裹在被子也還是冷，他起身挫著手摸黑去煮水，幸好還有煤氣。他把手圍在爐火周圍烤火，沒有燈光的屋裡完全一片黑暗，只有火光在閃爍，陳宥維點了根蠟燭，嘲笑自己活得像古代人。  
他拿著蠟燭坐回床上，就著蠟燭點煙，抽了兩口，這時他的電話響起，他把煙叼在嘴上，騰出手摸外套的口袋，一個物件跟著電話被掏出來，他一隻手接電話，另一隻手拿起那個物件，是那個便攜煙灰缸。  
電話裡出現了黃嘉新的聲音：「⋯⋯那個何昶希，剛剛查到他原本還有一個孿生哥哥，一年前死了，這個可能就是他過來這裡的原因。」  
陳宥維一邊聽著，把煙灰彈進那個像懷錶一樣的煙灰缸裡，細碎的火光在裡面燃起，又瞬間被黑暗淹滅。

-  
何昶希比陳宥維早到，挑了個窗邊的位置，這樣陳宥維把他的小電動停靠下來的時候，就能看見何昶希戴著頂白色馬海毛貝雷帽，坐在那邊看餐牌的樣子。

按照很多人的理論，想要把兩個人拉成一對，門當戶對很重要，年紀大的和年紀大的在一起，離過婚的和離過婚的在一起，其實也不過是個找共同點的遊戲，像從漏勺裡被過濾，不合適的都流走，剩下的總會是你想要的。  
陳宥維第一次遇到何昶希是在婚姻介紹所，他過去查案，在那裡看見何昶希，看起來和陳宥維一樣不應出現在那裡。陳宥維當時有種奇怪的錯覺，他總覺得何昶希像缺了一塊。正因為如此，他和何昶希才會被漏勺攔截住，剩下兩個不合格的，奇怪的個體。

桌上已經上滿了菜，一盤冒著蒸氣的糖醋魚放在正中央，陳宥維夾起一塊入口。  
「感覺還是你做的比較好吃。」陳宥維說。  
「我還以為你不樂意和我在外面吃飯呢。」何昶希說。  
「怎麼可能！」  
「那你幹嘛叫我做，不出去吃？」  
「我是直覺你做的肯定比較好吃。」  
「你連我會不會做都不知道，就這麼肯定？」  
陳宥維又夾了一塊魚，高深莫測地說：「因為『信仰會產生奇蹟』*。」  
「所以你只是用強大的意念幻想我會做菜，我就會做菜咯，」何昶希想白他一眼，「『神秘力量』，哼？」

時間在一條裹滿了砂糖和麵粉的魚身邊溜走，他們吃完結賬後走出餐廳門口，何昶希站著一邊呼出白氣一邊戴好帽子等陳宥維取車，陳宥維借來的破舊小電動隨意地放在一邊，他像對待一頭老驢一樣對它，連鎖都懶得鎖好，擺個鎖掛著權當完事。  
陳宥維走近小電動的時候，他就發現了雪地上的那一排腳印。腳印很新，可以看出留下這排腳印的人剛離開沒多久，這個人走向小電動跟前，腳印來回徘徊了一陣子，然後才離去，不知道走向哪裡，遠一點的腳印很快就被車痕和別的腳印破壞了行蹤。  
有人在跟蹤他們，這是肯定的。陳宥維想。不是在跟蹤他，是在跟蹤何昶希。這個人也許就是之前在跟蹤何昶希的那個，他的直覺是，這個人來者不善。  
此時隱隱約約傳來音樂的聲音，抬頭望去，在漆黑的遠處有一個滑冰場，人們圍著大燈繞圈滑冰，有的滑得比較厲害的旋轉著做花式，遠遠地被壓縮成一個被包裹在雪花球裡面的場景。  
「哇！」何昶希的聲音裡透著驚喜，他抬起頭看雪，往滑冰場那邊走了兩步，然後轉頭看著陳宥維：「我們不如去滑冰吧？」  
陳宥維站著看著他，何昶希伸出手做了個領舞的動作，在滑冰場那邊傳來的《藍色多瑙河》音樂之下轉了一圈，他看起來很開心，不知道是為什麼，也許是因為剛才吃飯喝了兩杯。陳宥維忽然意識到這是他第一次看何昶希跳舞，雖然是自娛自樂式的，在雪中傻樂著轉。雪纏繞著落到他身上，他的身姿轻盈得像蝴蝶扇动翅膀。  
如果是平時，陳宥維很樂意陪何昶希走過一片漆黑的路，到滑冰場那邊滑一下，陪著他一起摔幾個跟頭。但陳宥維擔心那個在他小電動周圍留下腳印的人，他的直覺告訴他，如果他們往那邊走去，那個人一定會在路上就下手。  
於是陳宥維狠心要打破何昶希的快樂，他得說一些令何昶希現在打消去滑冰的話，隨便什麼都可以，他原本可以說些不痛不癢的話，但他沒有，和很多事情一樣沒有來由。  
「何昶希，我能問你一個問題嗎。」  
何昶希停住了腳步。陳宥維想，這就像最後一個回合的攤牌時刻。  
「你的雙胞胎哥哥是怎麼死的？」  
何昶希慢慢轉身，他呼出的白霧很快就散開，他的眼神平靜，既不疑惑也不害怕，只是直直地看著陳宥維。陳宥維當然無法看出何昶希在想什麼，如果他能知道，如果他能像潛入漆黑深海一樣潛入何昶希的腦中，會在多遠的地方找到他，像自己一樣沒有族群，失去同伴，只剩下一樣的特徵而被標記，然後他就能和他一樣放被在同一個分類的欄目裡，只有他們兩個。  
何昶希伸出手，做了一個舞步邀請的姿勢，「你過來我就告訴你。」  
也許還不是最後一個回合。  
陳宥維想，沒有猶豫就走了過去。


	3. Chapter 3

-  
很難說是誰起的頭，是何昶希的背先壓上門板還是陳宥維的手先扭開把手，這種問題你永遠找不到答案，特別是當兩個人都淪陷在對方的唇舌之下。  
陳宥維像逮到老鼠的貓一樣勾著何昶希的舌頭不放，連一點何昶希想去開燈的間隙都不留給他，何昶希的腳不知道被什麼絆倒，差點摔到地上，陳宥維一手扶著大概是櫃子，一手攬著何昶希的腰才不至於兩個人一起摔倒。  
陳宥維在黑暗中扯掉了何昶希的馬海毛貝雷帽，用手指纏住他的髮絲，何昶希拉開陳宥維的夾克，手伸進他的毛衣裡，撫摸他溫暖又燙人的胸膛，兩人糾纏著終於跌跌撞撞找到了床，陳宥維安心地整個人把何昶希壓到床上，乳膠床墊盡責地托著兩人沈穩地凹陷下去。  
何昶希側頭摸床頭櫃燈的開關，陳宥維開始不緊不慢地親吻何昶希因為敞開領口而露出的脖頸，他的嘴唇軟軟的，還時不時伸出舌頭舔一舔，何昶希下意識打顫，終於摸到了開關把床頭燈打開。  
「你幹嘛一定要開燈？」陳宥維因為突然亮起的光瞇著眼說。  
何昶希笑了，「因為枕頭底下放了把刀，我怕等下會扎死你。」  
「你要是想殺我，那多簡單啊。」陳宥維對他說。  
他們的衣服全都胡亂丟到床下，陳宥維有些粗糙的手掌覆上何昶希的陰莖，何昶希即使心理上做好了準備，身體也不禁因為渴望而顫抖，下意識把枕頭邊角拽成一團。他勃起的前端開始滲出液體，很快陳宥維的手就變得濕漉漉的，他一邊上下擼動著，一邊湊過去在何昶希的耳邊說，「你想這個很久了吧？」  
何昶希咬住嘴唇不回應，陳宥維忍不住想捉弄他，低頭用舌頭撬開他的嘴。和陳宥維的手掌不同，他的舌頭既柔軟又溫暖，呻吟從他們口中交纏的間隙中溢出，陳宥維手上稍微用了點力揉弄，何昶希就發出了一聲帶點哭腔的嗚咽，幾乎像是懇求。  
何昶希不用說出口，全身就已經直接做出舉動，他像塊融化的巧克力軟癱在床上，又甜膩地黏著陳宥維，陳宥維當然知道他想要得不得了，但他喜歡享受停留這個片刻去看他的樣子，這時候何昶希總是會咬牙切齒地罵一句粗口，是真正的粗口的那種粗口。  
陳宥維竊喜般低笑著，也就這種時候何昶希是最為真實的，畢竟每次事後提起，何昶希都會裝作沒事人一樣說，「我什麼時候有說過粗口？我才不會說粗口呢。」  
於是陳宥維想，與其等他事後裝傻，不如現在就讓他失控到沒辦法裝傻的地步。陳宥維就如何昶希所願，把他整個打開，沒多少猶豫就將他的陰莖插了進去。  
何昶希在那一瞬間沒有發出聲音，陳宥維的動作是迅速又可以稱得上是溫柔的，他總是能夠很好地抓準何昶希想要的節奏，何昶希舒服得幾乎沒辦法思考，任由陳宥維把他的腿壓得更開，能夠更輕易地進入他。  
陳宥維的手十指扣著何昶希的，壓在他頭頂，和剛開始的溫柔不一樣，陳宥維知道他可以更肆意了，他漸漸加快速度地猛烈撞擊，何昶希能夠感受到陳宥維在他身體裡的每一寸，如何一點一點吞進他的陰莖，陳宥維抽出時幾乎可以看到粉色的腸壁，然後再次朝著更深處進發。何昶希胡亂地發出夾雜著抽泣和呻吟的聲音，死死地抓著陳宥維像那是唯一能讓他繼續呼吸的方法，而陳宥維手指用力把他的手扣得更緊。

陳宥維沒有想過過去的何昶希是什麼樣子的，他們都有過去，還有現在，但還沒有未來。  
有時他以為他在某個時刻已經死了，同僚死去的靈魂在那一瞬間也帶走了他的，只是還沒有人察覺到而已。  
但陳宥維此刻還能感受到，他的指尖碰到的皮膚柔軟熾熱，他忘乎所以地在吻何昶希，何昶希的手環著他的脖子，他們的身體緊緊貼在一起，像要直到把對方一點不剩地融進自己體內為止。  
他並沒有試圖妄想自己還能夠這樣活著，只是事情就這樣自然而然地發生了，這些都不是陳宥維所能預見的，案件和何昶希奇怪的聯繫促使他意識到他對何昶希的感情早就超過一個短期伴侶的範圍，他發現他更喜歡這個公寓，而不是那個自己那個老居民樓裡蒼白的混凝土；他願意承認何昶希是他的浮板，甚至願意成為那條躺在浮板上等待被開膛破肚的魚。

「他是前年死的。」  
靠著陳宥維肩頭的何昶希突然說。  
「你不是想知道嗎？我的『雙胞胎哥哥』，被人打劫的時候失手殺死了，兇手害怕被發現，就把他分屍了，想毀屍滅跡。」  
「我的老家在南方，那裡冬天從不會下雪，湖面更不會結冰。他的一部分屍體先被發現在河邊，那個時候當然還不知道屍體上他的，畢竟都被人分屍成一塊一塊的了，警察在河下游那邊打撈了好久才把大部分屍體找回來⋯⋯最后认屍的時候根本都沒法認，葬禮當然也沒辦法開棺，媽立刻就把他的屍體燒成骨灰了。」  
何昶希坐起來，拿起床頭櫃上的打火機點了隻煙，他背對著陳宥維沈默了一段時間，陳宥維以為何昶希因為傷心不想繼續說了，他也沒想再繼續問些什麼，剛想開口轉移一下話題，何昶希卻轉過頭說，「葬禮上看著遺照的時候，我甚至還差點覺得死的人其實是我。」  
何昶希的表情不是傷心的，他不像陳宥維會克制自己的表情，他只是單純的陳述事實，甚至帶著點微笑，他的手指夾著的煙抖了些灰下來，一點點地跌落在床單上。  
陳宥維突然在這一刻想通他為什麼會感覺何昶希和他是同類的原因，也許是因為他們都被死去的靈魂帶走過。  
陳宥維下意識伸手摸了摸何昶希的臉，像想確認他是不是真實存在，這個念頭出來的時候陳宥維自己都覺得自己可笑，但何昶希似乎能夠看穿他，何昶希反過來用臉蹭了蹭陳宥維的手，像小動物在示好，這時候反而是陳宥維感覺自己被安慰了。  
「我們從在娘胎裡開始就從沒分開過，他死了之後，我就好像不知道要怎麼過了，每一天都覺得奇怪，最後就自然而然地決定想離開那裡了。」  
何昶希繼續說，伸手往枕頭底下摸了摸，掏出個懷錶樣的東西，打開它把煙灰彈了進去，陳宥維說，「你的刀真夠別緻的。」何昶希裝作得意地說，「那當然了。」  
「我太習慣有他在的生活了，從小到大我們什麼東西都是一樣買兩份的，我到現在都沒改過這個習慣。」何昶希合起煙灰缸揮了揮，「對了，還有這個，」何昶希從床上站起來，走到一個櫃子前，拉開櫃子拿出了一個漆黑的木盒。  
「那是什麼？」陳宥維也從床上坐起來問。  
「這個其實是他的骨灰盒，當然裡面沒有骨灰啦，真的骨灰帶來帶去萬一撒了打掃起來不就很麻煩，裡面就放了點我和他的照片而已。當時走的時候想著，帶一點有關他的東西，他忌日的時候可以拜一拜什麼的⋯⋯」  
陳宥維徹底被何昶希逗笑了，「希希啊，你真的是⋯⋯所以你們到底長得有多像？」  
何昶希想了想，認真地回答：「他其實比我高一點，也壯一點，他的髮型也和我不一樣⋯⋯平時周圍的人都說覺得他長得要比我帥，以前讀書的時候三天兩頭就有隔壁班女生過來偷看他⋯⋯」何昶希說著說著合上了木盒，「還是不給你看照片了，免得你對著他的照片流口水。」  
陳宥維坐不住了，站起來走向何昶希，「希希，我在你眼中就是這樣的人嗎？」他走過去捧著何昶希的臉親吻他，何昶希假意要轉頭避開他的吻，陳宥維卻趁機親了好幾口。  
「你不是人。」何昶希說，終於肯乖乖讓陳宥維親他。  
「對，我不是人，我是一條快要死了的魚。」陳宥維笑著說。

-  
李隊從審訊室裡出來，剛好碰上在走廊上的陳宥維。  
「怎麼樣？」陳宥維問。  
「招了。」李隊乾脆地回答。  
那裡面是一直跟蹤何昶希的那個男人，在昨天的誘捕行動中被抓獲。  
「人都是他殺的，都是在舞廳遇到的受害人，分別因為不同的事就下殺手了。至於為什麼跟蹤那個舞廳老闆，他是懷疑舞廳老闆看見了他殺人，是打算殺人滅口。」  
陳宥維若有所思地點了點頭，見他沒回答，李隊就抬手拿手裡的文件拍了拍陳宥維，「還是你小子行，跟蹤那個舞廳老闆發現有問題，才抓得了人。」  
「這不都是您平時教的嘛。」陳宥維順口打哈哈。  
「到時記得和隊裏的人吃慶功宴去啊。」  
「一定一定。」

傍晚陳宥維打電話給何昶希，「你今天收工收幾點？我去『Red Panda』接你。」  
「幹嘛突然來接我。還是平時一樣的時間唄。」  
「我的車終於修好了，帶你和它一起溜溜。」  
「你的摩托啊？——冷死人了。」雖然嘴上這麼抱怨，但陳宥維也從沒聽到何昶希說拒絕。  
接著，陳宥維終於開著他的紅色Yamaha，停到Red Panda門口。  
何昶希穿著白色大衣和帽子出現，帶著些久違的輕快，又被一陣冷風凍得抓緊帽子，趕緊大步走過來。  
「我的車怎麼樣？」陳宥維有點炫耀地問，拍了拍車把手。  
然而何昶希根本沒在意，光顧著穿上手套保暖，嘴上敷衍地回答「還行」，順便低頭對著車把上的倒後鏡整理被吹亂的頭髮，陳宥維有些不爽地把何昶希拉開示意讓他上車，「行了不用照，你夠好看的了。」  
何昶希輕哼了一聲，到車後座上坐好。  
陳宥維沒發動摩托，側過頭看了眼何昶希，然後攤開手把手伸過去。  
「幹嘛？」何昶希愣了愣，雖然腦子沒搞懂陳宥維的意思，但還是下意識把手伸了過去搭在陳宥維攤開的手上。  
「你幹嘛？」陳宥維忍不住噗嗤笑了，「我是想讓你把帽子摘下來，等下開車一下就被風吹跑了。」  
「哦哦、」搞清楚狀況了的何昶希迅速把帽子摘下來，又有點窘迫，「那你直接說就好了嘛！」  
陳宥維偷著樂，把何昶希的帽子塞進夾克裡面，然後發動摩托。  
「對了，我還沒問你，你幹嘛之前都不告訴我你是警察？」何昶希說。  
陳宥維裝傻，「我沒說嗎？扶老奶奶過馬路也是人民公僕的工作之一啊。」  
何昶希懶得再跟他追究，只好換個話題，「要去哪裡？」  
陳宥維開得不快，但即使這樣依舊很冷，令何昶希不禁緊緊圈住陳宥維的腰。他在這時說了句什麼，聲音被卷進風裡變得模糊，何昶希沒聽清，也不打算再問一遍。何昶希把頭靠在陳宥維肩上想，就算聽不清也沒關係，畢竟無論他說去哪，自己都會跟著去。

-  
他帽子裡的紫丁香變白了，  
直到有一天，像雪一樣飄落。  
——《冷春》伊莉莎白·畢曉普

end


End file.
